custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Makuta Missions
How did the Makuta become who they are now? Who lives? Who dies? Find out... Ch.1 The Meeting 90,000 years ago... Makuta Crelk stood on the beach of Destral, watching the sun go down.To him, it was the part of day he actually liked.He heard footsteps behind him.He wheeled around to see Xenox rotating his Shield.Xenox always did that when something was wrong. "What's wrong?" asked Crelk. "We are having a meeting tonight." replied Xenox. "What's wrong with that?" asked Crelk. "The meeting wasn't declared by Miserix." whispered Xenox. "What!Who declared it?!" asked Crelk. "Teridax." replied Xenox. "Is that allowed?" asked Crelk. Xenox didn't answer. Crelk remebered a time when another Makuta declared a meeting.Miserix wasn't very fond of that.The thought sent chills down Crelk's spine. "When is it?" asked Crelk. "Tonight." answered Xenox. "Then we get ready for anything!" Crelk told him. **** Xenox and Crelk walked into chamber, where the meeting would be held.The chamber had a long wooden table in the center with about 100 chairs.The Makuta were each assigned to a seat.Crelk was purposly assigned right next to Verahk.From the day they were created, they were rivals.Crelk was stronger than Verahk, but Verahk was a little more cunning then him.Verahk was also his combat teacher and would usually use Crelk as an example of how to beat a foe.Crelk would get him back when he'd create rahi by puttng an "extra" ingrediant in his rahi mix.Crelk remebered the time he had switched Verahk's pure virus, with an unpure virus creating what Verahk named Fang Tooth. Crelk sat down and thought "why was Teridax declaring a meeting ?".His thoughts were disturbed when Verahk sat down right next to him. "What's this all about?" asked Verahk. "I don't know." replied Crelk. Across from Crelk sat Xenox and Frezako both deep in thought.They were probably thinking why Teridax declared a meeting.Crelk could see the last Makuta arrive.That was Miserix.He sat on the opposite side of where his "so-called" Lietunet stood. "My fellow Makuta.We are gathered here today to discuss a possible sceam to take over the universe." he said. There was an immediate uproar.Teridax was able to silence everyone when he was forced to kill the closest Makuta that sat near him. "I will tell you a sceam that is audacious, bold, and daring.When I am threw discussing this, you will all be pleased." he said. Teridax waited till his words sank in and added, "at least most of you". When Teridax was finished explaining his plan, the other Makuta were in shock, amazement, and wondered if they actually could take over the universe. "How could this so called "plan" work?" pondered Crelk. Crelk's thoughts were inturrupted again, when Miserix fired a shadow bolt at Teridax blasting him half-way threw the wall. Ch.2 The Choice Orriki couldn't beleive what was happening.Miserix and Teridax were locked in combat using thier powers in unique ways.The battle finally ceased when Teridax said "I leave it to you... to choose who you will follow". Bitil and Gorast immediatly stood beside Teridax, followed by some other Makuta.Crelk pondered who he should chose.He, no matter what, was going to stand with the Makuta opposite of Verahk, he thought . Xenox thought what it would be like ruling the universe.Xenox frowned.He could see Makuta Frezako making his way toward Miserix.The two actually considered each other friends.Xenox finally decided who he should chose.Xenox walked over to Teridax. Verahk was worried.Most of the Makuta, were making thier way toward Teridax.Verahk looked at Miserix's side.Miserix had about seven Makuta on his side, where as Teridax had about twenty Makuta on his side.Verahk stood to his highest, and walked over to Miserix.Orriki followed, along with other Makuta.Verahk could see Crelk immediatly make his way toward Teridax. Makuta Vels pictured herself slaughtering Matoran, Toa, and any other being that was against the Brotherhood.She smiled and walked to Makuta Teridax's group. Soon, only two Makuta remained: Krika and Icarix.Both reluctantly sided with Teridax.The Makuta that supported Miserix noticed, they were outnumbered.They too reluctantly sided with Teridax.Miserix was left standing alone. Teridax mocked Miserix and sentenced him to death.Teridax chose Krika and Spiriah to do the task.When the three Makuta were gone, the other Makuta were thinking of the best way to conquer the universe.Crelk stood alone, until Orriki joined him. "The Plan won't work." Orriki whispered to Crelk. "I know it won't... that is why I sided with Teridax.He will foolishly trie to succeed in his "Plan", that he won't even notice I have a "Plan" of my own." Crelk whispered back to Orriki. "Then tell me this "Plan".said Orriki. The two Makuta left chamber, where the other Makuta stood.If the two were paying attention, they would of seen Krika, Spiriah, and Miserix sailing away from Destral. Ch.3 The Question Makuta Vels was actually happy.She and Chirox were going to be deployed to the Island of Nynrah to wipe out all the Toa of Iron and conquer Nynrah.Although, there still might be some Toa of Iron left, they would be better off dead, she thought.She made sure she had her weapons and Kanohi Olmak ready.She couldn't wait to slaughter the Toa. Crelk was upset.He always wanted to kill Vels, but Chirox was given the privelage.Teridax had told Chirox this, after Vels left the room.Crelk smiled.He knew just what to do... Chirox was mad.He had returned to his lab, only to find Tridax walking out carrying a virus, in a small jar.Although Tridax would help him, Tridax prefered to help Mutran more often.Chirox closed the door to his lab.He took about two steps before he felt a blade to his throat.He gasped, only to feel a cold hand cover his mouth.Chirox responded with his plasma power.Before it could burn his captor, the being let go.Chirox took a look at the being to recognize, it was Crelk. "What do you want?" asked Chirox. "I heard you were going to go an a mission.A mission wear you get to kill VELS!" shouted Crelk. "So." replied Chirox. "I have a proposition for you.If you let me go on the mission instead of you, i'll help you out with your expirenments." asked Crelk. Chirox smiled and said: "Deal." Ch.4 The Many Deaths Vels was ready for anything.She and Crelk had just left for Nynrah.She questioned why Chirox wasn't coming but Crelk told her Teridax changed his mind.Vels of course knew this was a lie.She looked behind her to see her fleet of Rahkshi on boats following them.She looked again to see the Island on Nynrah coming to view. Crelk was anxiose.He couldn't wait to sink his sword into her back.He had it all planned out.When they would captor Nynrah, he would say they forgot a Village.When her back was turned,... WAM! They arrived.Crelk unloaded the last Exo-Toa and sent it to join the others. "Ready?" asked Vls in a taunting way. She knew that they might die, since the Toa of Iron could make thier armor crush thier organs; but then again, Toa don't kill. The two Makuta left for each Village.Crelk was in trouble.It was his second Village to raid and was fighting a Toa of Iron named Garax.He wore a Kanohi Hau, mask of shielding. "You know... you could join us." reasoned Crelk. "Never!" said Garax. "I fight for truth and justice... you will be stopped hear and now!" shouted Garax. "Then so be it!" Crelk shot back. Garax started to slow until he was on his knees.He was to heavy to move or breath.Both of his lungs collpased and his heart was to heavy to pump his blood.Garax hit the ground dead. "Well that takes care of that." Crelk muttered to himself. "Yes it does." came a voice. Startled, Crelk turned around.Makuta Vels was walking toward him holding a Kanohi Pakari in one hand and in the other a Ruru.No doubt they were from a Toa of Iron. "They were only the lucky ones." she huffed and walked away. "Like that Toa of Air?!" laughed Celk. A toa of air had challenged them before they departed.He was lucky to have survived, thought Crelk. "Only one Village is left." she said changing the subject. "Then lets go get them." Ch.5 Fall of a Makuta (Note: Read Revenge is Key chapters 9-10 first) Crelk had to strike now.The two were on Nynrah, capturing matoran and villages.They had recently ran into a village with a particular Toa of iron, that nearly killed Vels. "Now's my time to strike!" thought Crelk. He raised his sword to kill Vels.What happened next Crelk will never forget.Vels turned around and had fired a bolt of shadow at Crelk, knocking him to the ground. "Sneaky.. very, very sneaky.Too bad I knew it all along." taunted Vels. "But.. how?" asked Crelk. "It was obviouse.When you came along instead of Chirox, I knew something was up.Maby if Chirox had come I wouldn't have expected it.Then again." Vels said while firing a another bolt of shadow at Crelk. Crelk blocked it with his sword.Crelk rolled about 2 feet and leaped to his feet.He fired a blast of electricity at Vels.It was too late for her to avoid it.Vels dissappeared and reappeared behind Crelk, using her Kanohi Olmak. "Why so suprised?" asked Vels while blasting Crelk with her shadow power. Crelk hit the ground hard. "How should I kill you... oh yes, this way will make me even stronger!" she shouted. Crelk knew what she was thinking and he wasn't liking it.Vels was going to use her Shadow Hand and "eat" him.Crelk saw the hand starting to form.He had to think of something quick.Crelk had an idea. "Any last words?" asked Vels. (No response) "I guess you die silent." taunted Vels. Crelk smirked.He waited ti'll the hand was 3 feet away from him, and fired a bolt of searing hot plasma.The plasma went into her shadow hand and kept going until it dissappeared into Vels's chest.Vels screamed in pain and dropped to the ground, dead.Crelk stepped over Vels's dead carcasse and smiled. "One down, 99 to go!" thought Crelk. Ch.6 The Reuniting Chirox was upset.A week ago Vels and Crelk were sent to Nynrah.Chirox knew only one of them would return.There!''Chirox could see a fleet of boats coming back to Destral.They landed on the shoar.A wounded and tired form of Crelk walked up to Chirox. "I thought you were dead.How did you kill Vels?" asked Chirox. "Later... I'll answer those questions later.For now, I need my rest." said Crelk. "Fine!" huffed Chirox turning away in frustration. Crelk left the boat and went to his chamber. **** Crelk opened his room door to see Tridax and Xenox. "What are you doing here?Get out!" shouted Crelk. Xenox used his gravity power to make Crelk fly toward them and stop.Tridax used his magnetism powers to close the door.Xenox cut off the gravity power, which made Crelk hit the ground, hard. "What do you want?" asked Crelk. "You know what we want!" answered Tridax. "You know that evey time you kill an intellegant being, you take thier Kanohi as a trophy." said Xenox. "We know you wouldn't leave Vels's Olmak there now would you?" taunted Tridax. "Give us the Olmak!" shouted Tridax. "Okay but... there is a way all of us can have are own." said Crelk. "How?" asked Xenox. Crelk pulled out Vels's Kanohi Olmak and shoved it onto his face.Crelk disappeared into a portal.After about an hour later, Crelk returned with 4 Olmaks.Crelk gave one to each Makuta. "Why do you have two?" asked Xenox. "I have a second just in case I would lose one." answered Crelk. Ch.7 Olmaks Makuta Tazzuk, walked down a hallway, in Destral.He looked at his right arm, to see if it had stopped bleeding.He had just fought Makuta Xenox, for his Olmak.Tazzuk had won, but was badly wounded.He looked down at his prize. "Now with you, I will be able to-." (*Crash*) Tazzuk turned around to see Makuta Nicturn running threw a large hole, in the hallway.Right behind him was Crelk. "Give me that back!" Crelk shouted, using his sonic power to knock Nicturn to the ground. In response, Nicturn fired a blast of laser vision, which knocked Crelk off his feet.Nicturn got to his feet and was about to escape, only for Tazzuk to fire a blast of shadow, knocking him to the ground.Tazzuk was just about to snatch Nicturn's Olmak when he was blasted by the winds of a hurricane.Tazzuk was sent spiraling toward a wall, losing his grip on the Olmaks.Makuta Tonga, could be seen picking up the two masks.Tonga was just about to teleport away, when he fell to his knees.Makuta Demar cut off his gravity power and picked up the masks.Crelk was back in the fight and used his fear power to make Demar run away in fear.Crelk was just about to snatch an Olmak, but was blasted by nicturn.Tazzuk came out of nowhere and dove for an Olmak. Tonga used his gravity powers to make Tazzuk heavier then a Tahtorak.Tazzuk immediatly hit the ground.He couldn't move.Tonga used his storm powers to create a giant tornado in the hallway.Only Demar and Crelk were fastenough to use thier stasis field power, to dodge the twister.The rest were blown off the island.Tonga cut off his power and snatched the Olmaks.Makuta Jorafix entered the battle and blasted Tonga with chain lightning.Tonga screamed in pain and hit the ground, unmoving.Demar fired a blast of laser at Jorafix.Jorafix dodged. Makuta Bloodrex could see blasts of all sorts, coming from a hallway.He peeked around the corner and smiled.Makuta Crelk, Jorafix, and Demar were all locked in combat.Bloodrex used his chamelion power to sneek into the hallway, unoticed.Crelk fired a blast of shadow at Demar, but missed.Bloodrex reached for an Olmak, but was hit by a blast of shadow, that Crelk had fired.The three Makuta watched Bloodrex fly into a wall.Crelk didn't mean to hit Bloodrex, since none of the Makuta knew he was there.The three Makuta were about to fight again, but was inturrupted by the sight of Tazzuk and Nicturn, flying toward them, angered.Tonga could be seen getting up to his feet.Before any of them could start fighting again, a blast of plasma hit the two Olmaks, on the ground, destroying them.All the makuta screamed in frustration, madness, and anger. "Look at yourselves, fighting for two little masks." The Makuta turned around to see a beaten-up form of Xenox. "You all are fighting for a two little masks that almost costed you your very lives!" Xenox shoutd with disgust. "You should be ashamed of yourselves.If you all killed eachother, The Plan would fail!" Xenox waited for his words to sink in, and added: "I want all of you to get back to your original assighnments now!" "Why should we listen to you!" shouted Tazzuk. Xenox smiled. "If you don't... your head will decorate the walls of Destral!" Tazzuk wasn't afraid of the threat, but since the Olmaks were destroyed, he wouldn't get anything out of fighting Xenox, so, he teleported somewhere else, on Destral.The other Makuta did the same.Soon, only Crelk and Xenox remained. "I want your other Olmak destroyred!" oredered Xenox. "You what?" asked Crelk. "I want you to... what did I want you to do again?" asked Xenox. "You wanted me too teleport away." answered Crelk, smirking. "Then teleport now!" he shouted. Crelk did what he was told. **** Crelk laughed his heart out. "That fool Xenox, thinking he could take my Olmak away from me.Too bad I had to use my mind power to erase his thoughts of the time I brought back two Olmaks." He bent down and looked under his bed and pulled out a silver chest.He opened it to see his other Olmak in it. '''To Be Continued' Chapter 8: A Little Problem Made by: Skullheadsoldier Far off in Teridax's throne room... As Bloodrex arrives at the doors to Teridax's throne room Bitil comes to greet him. "Leave, you may not enter 'his' room." Commands Bitil. "Step aside you worthless bug (note:Bitil is not mutated yet)!" Responds Bloodrex. "How dare you.." As Bitil says this Teridax calls from his room. "LET HIM IN BITIL!" "Of..f..f..c...course Teridax." Then Bitil opens the doors. "Hello my master." Says Bloodrex almost sarcastically. "I have a mission for you." Says Teridax in a commanding tone. "What is it?" Asks Bloodrex. As Teridax explains Bitil closes the doors. On the east side of Destral Tazzuk is speaking with Wererina... "What do you want Tazzuk?" Asks the makuta. "Ahh Wererina, how have you been?" Asks Tazzuk. "Quit the chatter Tazzuk and answer me!" Commands Wererina. "You DARE order me?" Says Tazzuk as he starts his chainsaw. "Look, I just want an answer, there is no need for violence." Says Wererina. "Fine, I have a proposition for you." Says Tazzuk as he walks over to a shelf. "And it is?" Asks Wererina starting to become annoyed. "This." Says Tazzuk as he shows her what he grabbed off the shelf. As Wererina stares Tazzuk smiles and asks, "Do you understand?" Wererina looks up and says, "Yes." Then she walks off. When she disappears Tazzuk laughs maniachally. Farther off in the sleeping corders of the makuta... As a tired Crelk walks down the isle to get to his room he sees his door is wide open. Now who would dare, thinks Crelk as he walks up to the door. Inside is the hulking mass of Warlord. "What are you doing here!?" Screams Crelk. "I heard a rumor, and it looks like it was right." As Warlord says this he brings out the last Olmak. "You better drop it!" Commands Crelk. "And you better step back!" As Warlord says this he swings his axe; and, just in the nick of time, Crelk jumps back barely missing the blow that now has destroyed the spot where Crelk had stood. "You will pay for that!" As Crelk screams this he brings out his sword. "Have you heard of the tail when a Tahtorak sat on a matoran," as Warlord says this he picks up his axe and puts it on his shoulder, "Well no none ever saw that matoran again." Then the fight began! To be continued... Characters Brotherhood of Makuta *Crelk *Xenox *Verahk *Frezako *Mr. Kyler Makuta FUNNY VOICE *Orriki *Tonga *Jorafix *Tazzuk *Nicturn *Demar *Bloodrex *Wererina *Warlord *Teridax *Miserix *Bitil *Gorast *Krika *Icarax *Spiriah *Chirox *Mutran *Tridax Deceased Characters *Garax *Vels Rahi *Fang Tooth (mentioned only) Trivia *This series was created by Makuta Kaper. *Verahk, Frezako, Orriki, and Fang Tooth are Toa Hydros's creations. *Tazzuk is Kylernuva's creation. *Demar, Nicturn, and Bloodrex are Skullheadsoldier's creations. *Jorafix is Bionicledude's creation. *Tonga is Toatapio Nuva's creation. Category:Stories Category:Kaper